


Ghostly

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Ghost!Virgil, kid!virgil, not beta read or edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: Life gives you lemons, at least it gave you something.Prompt from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2M1ECysl1Ds
Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541089
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Ghostly

Virgil leaned against the window frame, looking out at the children celebrating the rare snow. School had been cancelled because of the absolutely apocalyptic conditions of less than an inch of snow, and a snow/mud/grass ball fight had broken out among some of the older kids. He looked over as Roman pulled on his coat and ran outside to enjoy the day off and the cold weather. His brother, Remus, trudged down the stairs after him, still in his pyjamas. He flopped down on the couch and looked up at Virgil.

“He doesn’t even believe me that this house is haunted.”

“I don’t only haunt your house. I visit Logan sometimes, and Patton’s nice to talk to,” Virgil pointed out.

“So you talk now. Maybe I really am going crazy.”

“Nah, you’re more normal than some of them,” Virgil replied, sticking his arm through the window to gesture outside.

“Psh. I should probably do that idiom project. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. Well, life gave me lemons, but never gave me any sugar to make friggin lemonade with.”

“Heh, at least it gave you something,” Virgil scoffed. 

“How’d you die?”

“That’s a pretty rude question.”

“Do you live with me?”

“Not always. Anyways, it was just a car accident.”

“Just a car accident,” Remus echoed.

Virgil looked out the window. Roman had joined the kids having a snowball fight. Patton was out there, too. Knowing Patton, he had probably left a note an a cookie on the desk for him. 

“You should go out an play,” Virgil said at last to break the silence. 

“ _ Play.  _ We’re not kids anymore.”

“I’m 8.”

“I’m not a kid anymore. I’m only about 4 years away from the point where I’ll slowly start dying.”

“You can still play! Homework is boring, and there’s no school.”

“My mom will get mad.”

“Oh, then you should probably stay in. And if you go outside you could get sick,” Virgil wiped a bit of non-existent snot off of his face, “Wait, but Logan said that you can only get sick if there are viruses around. Why do so many people get sick when it’s cold out?”

“Because they stay inside where all the germs are.”

“Maybe you should go outside then, so you don’t get sick.”

“Maybe I will,” Remus replied. Virgil watched cautiously, as Remus pulled on his coat and gloves, then walked outside. Virgil stayed wrapped up in the curtain.


End file.
